In a current wireless communications network, a network standard of an access point lacks flexibility, causing a waste of resources and low resource utilization. For example, an operator configures a 4G network standard as a network standard of a base station. After a terminal device accesses the base station by using the 4G network standard, if a requirement of the terminal device can be satisfied by using a 2G network standard, a waste of resources is caused when the base station still provides the 4G network standard for the terminal device. Consequently, resource utilization is low.